Les hantises du passé
by La plume rouge
Summary: Plus rien ne le retenait dans ce monde. Non, plus rien. Il était temps de lâcher prise. OS


**Voilà un tout petit OS que j'ai écris sur notre très chèr(e) Grell Sutcliff. J'avais envie de montrer un peu autre chose que son côté pathétique, bien que j'écrive actuellement un très gros OS reflétant pas mal ce trait de caractère – non, c'est pas un trait de caractère « être pathétique » mais Grell est un cas particulier x)**

**Quoi, pourquoi il est indiqué qu'il y a Willu dans la fic et qu'il y a de la romance ? Ben même très vaguement, faut quand même le citer~**

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers et les personnages reviennent évidemment à Yana Toboso, hein, j'ai rien piqué ! – mais faut avouer que ce serait rudement bien si je pouvais faire vivre des personnages… *non-non, je ne pense pas à Reim en particulier /PAN/***

**RATING : T (pour être sûre UU)**

**Très, très léger shonen-ai et franchement vague, mis à part ça, rien de bien grave, après tout, notre Grell est une femme :3 (non ? Presque, c'est pareil 3)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_La seule façon. C'était la seule façon. L'unique chose à faire._

_Le petit garçon aux longs cheveux de feu pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, assis sur une poutrelle rongée par les mites, perché tout en haut d'une grange. Sa souplesse et son corps fin lui permettait de nombreuses acrobaties. Malheureusement, son côté trop efféminé n'était pas apprécié de tout le monde. Le fait qu'il soit si androgyne n'était tout simplement pas accepté. Presque interdit, semblait-il._

_Etait-ce sa faute s'il n'était pas né comme il aurait dû ?_

_Il aurait dû naître de sexe féminin ! Il aurait dû… il aurait tellement voulu… pourquoi le privait-on ainsi ? Pourquoi ne partageait-on pas sa douleur plutôt que de le dénigrer ou de le rejeter ? Pourquoi… ?_

_Ce n'était pas l'horreur ou la chose qu'ils devraient le surnommer, mais plutôt l'enfant maudit. Cela sonnait tellement mieux et c'était au moins plus supportable. Et puis ça donnait un petit côté dramatique._

_Il observa le nid d'oiseaux sur une poutre avoisinante, dans lequel reposaient quatre œufs et un volatile qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il se releva avec agilité sur la petite poutrelle et observa un peu plus attentivement l'oiseau._

_Quel était donc cet étrange animal aérien ?_

_Il avait une tête particulièrement fine, avec deux grandes ailes colorées et une longue queue qui s'agitait frénétiquement. C'est là qu'il se mit à tapoter les œufs de son bec. Il remarqua pour la première fois qu'un avait déjà perdu un tiers de sa coquille et qu'une petite tête en ressortait, piaillant. _

_Une fois tous les œufs éclos, la curiosité du jeune garçon fut encore plus piquée. Les petits avaient déjà toutes leurs plumes et étendaient leurs ailes en se secouant. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux observer ces curieux oisillons, mais la poutrelle sur laquelle il avait élu domicile émit un méchant « crac » et il tomba en avant en poussant un long cri._

_Il réussit à se rattraper à une poutre un peu plus basse, ses bras le faisant atrocement souffrir. L'impact avait été plutôt violent et il ne se sentait pas la force de remonter._

_Soudainement, un petit éclat émit un faible éclat à sa ceinture de cuir grossièrement fabriquée, et il poussa un grognement, portant son bras gauche à celle-ci, tandis que son bras droit tremblait de plus en plus, obligé de retenir tout son corps qui plus est, le vide en dessous de lui le faisait frémir._

_Le jeune garçon saisit les ciseaux à sa ceinture qu'il avait volés dans la salle-de-bain maternelle et les observa scintiller à la faible lueur du soleil déclinant doucement à l'horizon. Finalement, ses doigts tremblants s'insérèrent dans les petits anneaux de métal et il les porta à ses cheveux, coupant grossièrement ses longs cheveux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles, ses trop longs cils s'humidifiant au fur et à mesure que ses pleurs s'intensifiaient et que son bras avait de plus en plus de mal à le maintenir. Dans un spasme dû à ses pleurnichements et à l'affliction que son bras lui infligeait, il se coupa la joue._

_Sous le coup de la douleur, il lâcha les ciseaux, qui vinrent s'écraser tout au fond de la grange, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Les fins outils se brisèrent et le garçon tâta ses cheveux plus longs d'un côté que de l'autre, ainsi que sa coupure ensanglantée à laquelle il porta sa paume, la teintant du rouge qu'il aimait tant._

_Plus il observait ses doigts, plus l'envie de répandre cette couleur partout le saisissait. Une sorte de rire rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres, les cheveux trop longs masquant son visage. Un rire fou, incontrôlable, nerveux._

_Mauvais._

_Son regard se porta au sol. Il ne sentait plus son bras droit, celui qui le maintenant encore. Celui qui résistait encore. Celui qui le maintenait dans cet injuste monde._

_Pourquoi s'efforçait-il de rester errer dans cette horrible société ? Il lui suffisait de rompre cette dernière passerelle qui le maintenait dans cet univers sombre. Plus rien ne le retenait ici._

_Puis, dans la dernière note aigüe de son rire, il lâcha._

oOo

Grell se réveilla en sursaut, dans un long cri.

Il tâtonna dans l'obscurité et alluma sa lampe de chevet, tremblant et en sueur. Puis il observa longuement sa longue chevelure de sang, y passant ses fins doigts.

Plus jamais je ne referais l'erreur de lâcher prise, se promit-il en fermant les yeux.

Son esprit dériva vaguement, l'image du visage de William flottant dans son esprit et il secoua la tête, une légère lueur de rouge sur les joues.

Humpf… ridicule…

Fut la dernière chose qu'il marmonna avant d'éteindre de nouveau les lumières et de se retourner dans son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller pourpre.

* * *

**Nala, les enfants, c'est fini. 'Vous avais dit, **_**très **_**léger shonen-ai. Fallait quand même que je case Willu~ dans cette fic, question de vie ou de mort x)**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu un p'tit peu )**


End file.
